iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age Wiki:Fan section removal FAQs
It has been over a year since we created the Fan section on Ice Age Wiki and since then, we have received a lot of Fan stories and Fan art. After a long discussion, we have decided to move the Fan section to an Ice Age Fanon Wiki. From December 15, 2010, the Fan section and its articles were removed permanently from this wiki in favor of the new Fanon wiki. The Fan images will remain until they have been transferred to the new wiki (read on for more information about the Fan images). We have created an FAQ section for help and more information about the move. FAQs Why have you guys decided to remove the Fan section from Ice Age Wiki? There are many reasons why we have removed the Fan section. One reason is that the Fan section takes up about one half of the wiki and there have been very few readers of those stories. Another reason is because the Fanon articles being on an Ice Age Wiki with Canon information has caused some users mistaking made-up information as true, and this is possibly the cause of some fourth film cast rumors that have spread over the internet. By removing the Fan section, it should make Ice Age Wiki once again more like a collaborative encyclopedia. Where are my Fanfiction articles now? All Fan articles have been moved to the Ice Age Fanon Wiki. Your articles should be there. Why does my Fan article seem to be an older version? We exported the Fan articles to the Fanon Wiki some months ago. If you have edited a Fan article on this wiki recently, it may not be the same revision as the exported article on the Fanon wiki. Feel free to update your article on the Fanon wiki. What happened to my Fan art? They aren't showing up on the Fanon Wiki. While all articles from the Fan namespace have moved to the Fanon Wiki, image files however, did not get transferred with the Fan articles. The Fan art is still on this wiki but they need to be moved to the Fanon Wiki manually. This will be explained later in this article. Where are my Fan images? You can retrieve the Fan images in the Fan art category or in the special page. How do I transfer my Fan images to the Fanon Wiki? The Fan images can be moved to the Fanon Wiki using the following steps: #Go to Category:Fan art or to claim your Fan images. #Click on the file you want to move to load it. #Right-click on the image and click "Save Image As..."'. Save the file to the location you want on your computer. Do not alter the filename. #Access the Ice Age Fanon Wiki and go to the Upload page to upload the image. Alternatively, you can use the Multiple Upload page to upload multiple files if you have many files to upload. If uploaded with the same filename, the image links will be fixed and the image will show on the article. #Go back to the original location of the image at Ice Age Wiki. Click Edit, add the template and click save so an admin can delete the file. How long will the Fan art remain on this wiki? We plan to progressively remove the Fan art on Ice Age Wiki as they get uploaded to the Ice Age Fanon Wiki. There is no deadline at this time but we recommend you move your images as soon as possible. Final words Thanks for your time and understanding and we are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause, but we hope that this change will make Ice Age Wiki a better place for us.